Kaimi
by Redemerald6
Summary: I have made many attempts at this story, but I think I just found a winner. Kaimi doesn't know ho or what she is. All she knows is her name and age. She meets Ash and they are thrown in a whole new world of trouble. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Kaimi.

Chapter 1: This isn't even my strangest form.

* * *

I don't own Ben 10 or Pokemon.

Kaimi pov

I don't know what I am. I just thought you should know. I have no memory apart from waking up in the ally of a city. I knew the basics like my name, age, and how to walk and breath. However, for a while talking was beyond me. As I watched people pass me and listened to them speak I learned to do the same. Soon, I walked among them. That's when I discovered my powers.

I was just walking around and minding my own business when a tall man bumped into me. I was knocked to the ground and he rounded on me "Hey, watch where you walk, Kid!" he yelled angrily. I felt scared at once and scooted away from him. He advanced and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. I let out a cry of pain and surprise as he lifted me off the ground. He began to yell in my face making me even more terrified. I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting away. A warmth flooded my body and I opened my eyes. The man had released my arm and was staring at me in shock. I tilted my head and tried to ask what was wrong but all that came was a "Bi?" I looked down and saw I was flying.

Later, I learned I had turned myself into a Celebi. I have the power to turn into any Pokemon in existence. Which meant I had to avoid trainers when I was in a Pokemon form. Those ball things were dark and scary and the trainers themselves like to attack innocent Pokemon for no reason.

Oh, I forgot to mention. When I copy a legendary, it is never a carbon copy. There are always settle differences. Often in color. Like when I am Celebi, I have dark red eyes instead of sky blue.

One day, I was in Glaceon form and eating some berries when a Pikachu appeared 'May I have some berries, too?" he asked. I nodded 'Of course, they're for everyone after all.' I reply with a smile. We eat the berries until Pikachu's ears flick and he looks over his shoulder. Then, I heard it, too. "PIKACHU, WHERE DID YOU GO?" called a human from the ground. He was young, with untidy black hair under a baseball cap. He was a trainer! "Ash, up here!" called Pikachu. I yelped and hid in the leaves of the tree. "Huh, what's wrong?' asked Pikachu. 'He's a trainer, he'll attack me and trap me in those scary balls.' I whimpered as the human and his friend came to our tree. 'Ash wouldn't do that. He's my best friend. I'll show you if you'll come with me.' I shivered but came out slowly.

We went to Ash and the boy smiled "Hey, buddy, you make a new friend?" he asked reaching toward me. I backed away "One false move, human, and your a popsicle." I said, accidentally using my human voice. Everybody stared at me in shock "You speak English?" asked the girl with blue hair and eyes. I nodded and took another step toward the safety of my tree. "Wait," called the man seeing my motion "are you hungry? We have some extra Pokemon food." I shook my head, but my stomach growled in betrayal. Before any of them could speak, I transformed into an Articuno and flew away.

Ash pov

I stood rooted to the spot in shock. I quickly pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the bird Pokemon. _"No Pokemon found."_ I stared after the creature. I didn't know this now, but she never left.

Kaimi pov

Okay, I know I should have left, but I didn't really want to. So I watched from trees and followed them everywhere. I learned the other two had name as well. The girl was Dawn and the man who had offered me food was Brock. I stayed close and from time to time would show myself for a little while before making myself vanish in the trees.

Ash seemed to show a lot of interest in me. Always wondering what kind of Pokemon I was and if I would show up again. Little did I know, I would soon.

It was three weeks after I met them. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were walking on a mountain path when a boulder came loose and came toward Ash. I swooped down as Mew and threw up a shield between the travelers and the rock. They stared at me as I used my power to destroy it. I collapsed to the ground and panted. That had taken a lot of power. "Mew?" asked Ash and I knew he had met the real Mew before. I tried to get up and fly away, but was too weak. Ash ran over and scooped me into his arms.

Ash pov

I looked into this Mew's eyes and knew it wasn't the real Mew. It's eyes were red. Those eyes closed and the Mew glowed and changed into a human girl with long white, blond hair. She was very light and looked about my age. She breathing was shallow and weak like the Mew's had been. "I'm not sure where to take her. A Pokemon center or a hospital." I said staring at the girl.

In the end, we decided the hospital was best for now. We waited in a room until the doctor came out. "She will be just fine. She was just exhausted." we sighed in relief "Can we see her?" I asked and the doctor nodded. We walked into the room and found the girl awake and sitting up in the bed. "Hey," I said smiling "how are you feeling?" she looked at me then back down at her blankets. "Fine, thank you." she replied.

I started to say more, but suddenly a portal of some kind opened. The girl was staring at it. Had she opened it? She stood and walked toward it and I quickly followed her. The portal closed before Dawn and Brock could get through, so it was just the girl, Pikachu, and I.

Meanwhile.

Ben pov

We had just taken down another forever knights shipment and were about to go to Mr. Smoothie for some snacks and, duh, smoothies. I fell asleep in the back seat and had the weirdest dream ever.

Dream start

I am in wooded area. There is a man standing over a little girl. She is struggling to get back on her feet. The man orders a dog like creature to attack her. It pounces and pins her to the ground. She tried to get it off but it was strong, or she was weak. The man walked over to her "You failed me, foolish child." the girl looked scared and fought harder. The man pulled out a knife and raised it above his head. Suddenly, the girl started to glow and changed into a dog like creature similar to the one that held her. She raised her head and bit the dog's neck and it released her. She glowed again and changed into a butterfly like creature "Freeee!" she called and flew away.

Dream end

I sat bolt up right in my seat and panted. "Ben?" called Gwen's concerned voice from the front seat "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded "Yeah, weird dream." I panted. Out of nowhere a portal opens in front of Kevin's car and we swerve as not to go into it. We get out of the car and look at the portal. "Something's coming through!" yelped Gwen charging her powers. Kevin touches his car and becomes metal and I have my hand over the Omnitrix.

Two kids came out of the portal followed by a small yellow creature with a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks. The first one to come out was a girl with long white hair pale skin and deep red eyes. She was followed by a boy with spiky black hair covered in a baseball call with an odd logo, and a hoodie with the same logo on the front pocket. Then came the cute little creature.

They hadn't noticed us yet "Where are we?" asked the boy. The girl, who was looking oddly familiar, shrugged "Beats me, I just go through them. I don't ask where they head." Gwen cleared her throat and the three turned and saw they were in the middle of a road. The girl didn't come near us, but the boy wasn't so shy. "Oh, hi, I'm Ash Ketchem. Where exactly are we?" he asked "Right at this moment your on a highway. Are you two lost?" said Kevin. Ash rubbed the back of his neck "You could say that." he said "You need a lift?" I offered as I had a feeling I shouldn't leave these alone. "We would appreciate it." said Ash "Pika!" squeaked the little creature jumping onto Ash's shoulder "Oh, this is my partner, Pikachu." he scratched Pikachu's ear and it squealed happily.

The girl backed away and shook her head. "You take the car. I'll fly over head." she said to Ash. I was quick to react. "Great, I'll fly with you." I said. She sighed "Okay, just try to keep up." she said before turning into a small green creature and flew into the sky. I quickly changed and flew after her.

Kaimi pov

Okay, I know the whole Celebi thing is old. But, it was my first transformation that I can remember. I flew as fast as I could with the wind in my face. I smiled and let out a happy "Breeeee." as I did a spin in the air and a loop the loop. I stayed in sight of the car that had Ash. He was my responsibility because I didn't warn him not to follow me.

A red and yellow creature flew up next to me. "Man, you are hard to keep up with." it complained. I knew it was the boy from before and smiled. I did more tricks "Bi bi bi bi!" I laughed. The car stopped and we flew down and landed at a restaurant called Mr. Smoothies. I changed into another favorite of mine. Glaceon. The boy pressed a button on his chest and became human again. We walked over to the car as Ash and Pikachu got out. Pikachu saw me and let out a happy cry. 'You came with us?' he asked as I approached. 'Pikachu, I'm that girl you just met.' I giggled at his late realization. Ash knelt down and grinned "I knew there was something familiar about your transformation ability." he said "Yeah, and if you even think about trying to capture me. You will die before your next birthday." I said. The sad thing is I meant that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaimi.

Chapter 2: The world jumper's older brother.

I don't own Pokemon or Ben 10.

* * *

Kaimi pov

I trotted to the car and jumped on the hood. The owner of the car glared at me "You better not mess up my paint job." he said. "Hey, my paws are clean. I think." I looked at them and saw that they were indeed clean. Suddenly, a teenage girl came running up to me. "OMG, she is so precious. Is she yours?" she asked the boy who flew with me. "Uh, no, she's um. . ." I growled "_She_ is right here, listening to you." and with that I made myself human.

The girl squeaked in surprise and jumped back. I hopped off the hood and changed into a Pichu. I don't really like staying in human form for very long. Pokemon just feel better. The girl squeal with joy "Oh my gosh, that one is cuter then the last one." I felt a blush come over my face and looked away. "Pichu." Pikachu grinned at me 'You may want to get use to that. People tend to go nuts for my kind.' I rolled my eyes 'Ego much?' I grumbled.

Then, I heard a familiar growling. I don't know why I knew it, but I had heard it before. "Pi?" I looked around. Ash looked down at me "What's wrong?" he asked. I changed into a Aipom and climbed a near by tree. I saw a man dressed in black, he had a Heldoom with him. I felt a rush of fear flood me as the Heldoom looked at me and ran forward.

His trainer ran after him yelling "That's it, go get her." I quickly climbed down and changed into Suicune. The fur on my back was up and my teeth were bared in a growl. The Heldoom and his trainer appeared out of some bushes. I growled and stood in front of my new friends protectively. "Ah, there you are. We've been looking all over for you, Kaimi. Come on, it's time to go home." I froze and stared at the man. I turned human and watched the man carefully "How do you know my name?" I asked. He looked sad "Sweet heart, it's me, your father."

Ben pov

I looked at the man and his dog like creature and remembered my dream about the girl. Suddenly, I was able to put two and two together. Kaimi started toward the man, but I got between her and him. "Hold it, if your her father then answer something for me." the man froze but nodded "Why did you set that thing on her?" I pointed at the creature and the man smiled "Heldoom has been tracking her scent for year. After Kaimi disappeared, he was very sad." my eyes narrowed "I suppose if I was a dog and my chew toy vanished I'd be upset, too." the man looked shocked and angry. But for all the wrong reasons.

Finally, Gwen, and Kevin caught on and Gwen stepped forward "Sir, come forward, please." the man took a step forward and Gwen did a mind link. She quickly pulled away and charged her powers. "You might be her father, but your not laying a hand on her."

My hand hovered over the watch and Kaimi changed into a floating cat. "Mew." she said her red eyes glowing. The man growled "Heldoom, flamethrower!" Ash acted just as fast "Pikachu, Thunder bolt!" the two attacks met in the middle. Kaimi flew to Ash's Pikachu and surrounded it in a red glow. Pikachu's attack seem to get stronger as the bolt of lighting coming from it went from yellow to red. "Kaimi is transferring her power to Pikachu!" said Ash shocked. I watched as Kaimi's eyes got brighter. Finally, the Heldoom ran out of strength and the bolt hit it.

The man growl and brought out a ball of some kind. He threw it at Kaimi and she was caught in a beam of red light. She squealed and was sucked into the ball. "PIKA!" cried Pikachu in horror. The ball hit the ground and wobbled . Once, twice, three times, the man smiled. Then the ball burst in two. and Kaimi reappeared in a white light. She turned human and shivered, her eyes were terrified. Ash ran forward "Kaimi, are you okay?" he asked with worry. She looked at him "I hate those thing." she muttered as Ash helped her to her feet.

She glared at the man "You're no father of mine." she looked at me and smiled. Suddenly then man yelled "Don't turn your back on me, girl!" he fired a ray right at her. Then, out of no where, a shield went up in front of us. I looked at Gwen, but she shrugged and shook her head. A voice rang out "Perhaps you should make sure none of the children have a protector before you attack." we all turned and saw a man holding up his hand. His eyes under his hood were lowing purple. Ash smiled "Mewtwo?" he asked. The figure removed his hood and showed his face. It was a creature that held a striking resemblance to the floating cat Kaimi had become.

The man backed away in horror. "I meant no harm to the boy. I just want the girl." he said raising his hands in surrender. Mewtwo glared "How do you know I am not protecting them both?" he demanded and the man paled. "The girl is part Pokemon, and I protect all Pokemon, even if they are only half. And I owe the boy my life. We have met twice and both times he has saved my life." the man backed away and ran as fast as he could. Kaimi approached the Heldoom and knelt beside it's unconscious form. She place a hand on it's head. "You're free, big brother." the creature raised his head and started to glow.

Soon, he was a human, with long black hair and the same red eyes as Kaimi. He groaned and stood. . He had red mark under his eyes. Like he had cried blood and it stained. Apart from the coloration of their hair and choice of clothes, you could convince me they were identical twins. The only differences were Kaimi had white hair and the boy had black, and Kaimi wore mostly red and white and the boy was dressed in all black. The boy looked at his little sister "Kaimi? But, father said I had. . ." he closed his eyes and sobbed. Kaimi held his face in her hands gently "Kamrin, even under his control, you and I both know neither of us could be able to deliver the final blow. We would always get free." he nodded and smiled "Look at me, getting schooled by my amnesiac little sister. Mother would be proud."


End file.
